Freddy vs. Jason
Freddy vs. Jason is the 2003 American slasher film and it was directed by Ronny Yu. This film is about between Nightmare on Elm Street and Friday the 13th franchises, the eighth (which Freddy's movies) and eleventh movies (which Jason's movies) in their movie and puts their awesome villains, Freddy Krueger and Jason Voorhees against each other. In the series continuity for both villains after Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday and Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare and before Jason X. This film wound end up being the highest grossing feature throughout the history of either of the 2 villains, and is the final film in the original series of Nightmare and Friday films which they returned with remakes in 2009 (Jason) and 2010 (Freddy). Plot After 4 years (Freddy's dead: The final nightmare), Freddy Krueger is in Hell and can't escape because Springwood forgot about him and can't get anymore powers. Then, he finds Jason Voorhees, disguises himself as Jason's mother, Pamela Voorhees and brings him back to life, telling him to kill some people on Elm Street. If the fear spread by Jason, Freddy will come back. Meanwhile, Jason goes to Lori Campbell's house (where Nancy and Jesse used to live) where Lori, Kia, Gibb, Blake, and Trey are. Trey is Gibb's boyfriend and Kia wants Lori and Blake to be together which Lori don't like. After a while, Jason kills Trey and the police think that Freddy was the one who killed him. One of them mentions Freddy's name. Lori and Blake both hear the name. At the police station, Lori falls asleep and was stalked by Freddy, but he's not strong enough to kill her yet. When Freddy attempts to kill Blake in his dream, his claw goes right through him without harming him at all. When Blake wakes up, he finds his father got head cut. After that, Jason kills Blake as well. All the kids who made contact with Freddy were placed in Westin Hills where they were given Hypnocil to prevent them from dreaming. Among them are Mark Davis and Lori's boyfriend Will Rollins. Will saw Lori's dad (which it was freddy. Will did not know it was him) kill Lori's mother. When Will sees the report on TV that someone was murdered in Lori's house, he decides to escape so he can see if she's all right. Then, Mark takes the keys from Max, a worker at the asylum, and they escape. The next morning, the police are blame the murders on Blake and saying that he committed suicide after killing his father and Trey. Kia didn't believe them and know that they're lying. After Lori tells Kia and Gibb about her nightmare, Mark show up and tells Lori (and all the students) all about Freddy. Then, Will came and tell Mark to stop scaring Lori. Then, Lori was shocked and pass out. After the boys leave the school, Mark tells Will that Springwood are covered up about Freddy and that everyone who made contact with him was locked up in Westin Hills, so no one else could get hurt or died. At night, Mark realizes that he screwed up the town's plans by spreading enough fear about Freddy. At the Cornfield, Lori and the teenager are having fun until Gibb falls asleep and is attacked by Freddy. Before Freddy can kill her, Jason kills her, along with a glowing raver in the real world. Then, Freddy realizes that Jason will keep on killing his children and was very angry. After Jason kills Gibb and Glowing raver, Shack and several other teenager, Lori, Will, Kia, Linderman, and Freeburg escape. After they left the party and took the guys home, Will tells Lori the truth about her father killed her mother. At first, lori didn't believe him until she need to find out the truth about her mother's death. Before they tried to go Mark's house, Mark was killed by Freddy with fire and freddy scrach mark's face. At Mark's back, it said that Freddy's back! Meanwhile, Deputy Stubbs finds Lori, Will, Kia, Linderman, and Freeburg and tells them about Jason's life. Then, Lori falls asleep and met freddy. When she wakes up, she pulls a piece of Freddy's ear out of her dream. Then, the guys know the truth: there are 2 killers and can get freddy out of Lori's dream. Then, Will mentions that he never had nightmares at Westin Hills and was taking Hypnocil. Then, the guys discover that Hypnocil will prevent them from dreaming so Stubbs leads them to Westin Hills. So they can take Hypnocil to protect them by Freddy. In the power room, Freeburg was smoking and was tricked by Freddy. In Freebrug's body, Freddy pours the Hypnocil down the drain before Stubbs and Lindermen find him. Then, Jason came and tried to attacks them until he got eletriced and kills Stubbs. Then, the guys found that Hypnocil was gone and tried to find it until jason saw them and throw dead Stubbs at the door. Then, they screamed and left. Then, Freddy injects Jason with tranquilizer before Jason chops Freeburg in half. Then, jason fell asleep. Freddy attacks Jason in the dream world, but Jason finally understands he was being used and fights back against Freddy, who is unable to kill Jason, until he finds out that Jason's weakness is water (he's only scared of water in his deep subconscious). Meanwhile, Lori, Will, Kia, and Linderman take Jason to Camp Crystal Lake so he can fight Freddy and have a home field advantage. Then, Lori is injected with tranquilizer so she can pull Freddy out of the dream world. Then, she sees that Freddy has modified Jason's dream so it is back at the time when jason was drowned, at age 11. Then, the cruel kids called him "freak show" and pushed him into the lake. Freddy tries to drown Jason until he wakes up just as Kia is about to give him mouth to mouth and causes the van to crash. Fortunately, they are right at Camp Crystal Lake. With Jason awake, Freddy turns to Lori and reveals to her that he was the one who killed her mother. While Freddy is attacking her and scratching her with his clawed glove, Will, Kia, and Linderman fight Jason at Camp Crystal Lake. Then, Linderman is killed when Jason spikes him on the sharp edge of a shelf. Meanwhile, Lori's right hand falls into a fire started by Jason .Then, she wakes up and pulls Freddy out of the dream world. Freddy and Jason engage in a bloody battle in the middle which Kia distracts Freddy and is killed by Jason. After kia's death, Lori stays to kill and beat Freddy for her revenge for her mother's death. Freddy appears to have the advantage over Jason, though he is the harder of the two to kill. Eventually, the villains knocked over to the docks by a mining cart and Jason hacks away at Freddy with his machete until Freddy cuts off Jason's fingers and takes his machete.Then, Freddy slashes Jason with it and his claws, inflicting several injuries on him, including stabbing him in the eyes. During the fight, Lori sprays the docks with gasoline and throws some burning sticks onto the docks where the villain at and propane tanks. Then, Jason uses the distraction to impale Freddy with his arm and tear Freddy's right arm off. Then, Freddy got blood in his mouth and stab Jason with his machete while Lori and Will ran and jump in the water. Then, the tanks explode, setting the villains on fire and sending them flying into the water. Camp Crystal Lake was destroyed. After the explosion, Will and Lori got out and think they won until Lori saw Freddy who survives. Then, Freddy was about to kill Lori and Will until Jason came and stabs Freddy from behind with his own arm and falls into the lake. Did Jason do this to continue fighting freddy or help them because they saved him earlier? Meanwhile, Freddy drops Jason's machete and falls to his knees, barely alive. Then, Lori was mad and picks up the machete and cut Freddy's head off! Freddy's head and body fall into the lake. He was never to been seen again. Jason sinks below the surface. Then, Lori throws the machete into the lake and walks away with Will. They never come back. The next morning, there is fog and was quiet ever since the battle. In the lake. Jason walks out, carrying his machete. So, jason is the winner. Cast * Robert Englund - Freddy Krueger * Ken Kirzinger - Jason Voorhees * Monica Keena - Lori Campbell * Jason Ritter - Will Rollins * Kelly Rowland - Kia Waterson * Chris Marquette - Charlie Linderman * Brendan Fletcher - Mark Davis * Katharine Isabelle - Gibb * Lochlyn Munro - Deputy Scott Stubbs * Kyle Labine - Bill Freeburg * Tom Butler - Doctor Campbell * David Kopp - Blake Mueller * Paula Shaw - Pamela Voorhees * Jesse Hutch - Trey * Zack Ward - Bobby Davis * Gary Chalk - Sheriff Williams * Brent Chapman - Mr. Mueller * Spencer Stump - Young Jason Voorhees * Joëlle Antonissen - Little Girl * Alistair Abell - Officer Goodman * Robert Shaye - Principal Shaye * Chris Gauthier - Shack * Colby Johannson - Teammate * Kimberley Warnat - Beer Line Girl * Kevin Hansen - Beer Line Guy * Alex Green - Frisell * Odessa Munroe - Heather * Jamie Mayo - Dead Girl on Tree * Blake Mawson - Dead Boy on Tree * Viv Leacock - Kinsey Park * Tony Willett - Asylum Guard * Claire Riley - TV Reporter * Sharon Peters - Mrs. Campbell * Sarah-Anne Hepher - Skipping Girl #1 * Kirsti Forbes - Skipping Girl #2 * Taryn McCulloch - Skipping Girl #3 * Eileen Pedde - School Nurse * Sean Tyler Foley - Male Counselor * Jacqueline Stewart - Female Counselor #1 * Laura Boddington - Female Counselor #2 * Colton Shock - Cruel Child #1 * Spencer Doduk - Cruel Child #2 * Anysha Berthot - Cruel Child #3 ja:フレディVSジェイソン Gallery freddyvsjason_photos_1254.jpg freddyvsjason_photos_1260.jpg freddyvsjason_photos_1259.jpg freddyvsjason_photos_1255png.png Promotional Gallery Death-Match-freddy-vs-jason-25609526-1280-1024.jpg|Promotional Wallpaper freddy-vs-jason-poster.jpg|Promotional Wallpaper main_image.jpg|Promotional Teaser Poster Place-Your-Bets-freddy-vs-jason-25609486-1024-768.jpg|Promotinal Poster Freddy-Vs--Jason-horror-movies-77464_1024_768.jpg|Promotional Poster External Links *New Line Cinema's Official Freddy vs. Jason Page Category:Films